


Sweat and Alcohol

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You go to a strip club with your friends and your eyes are set on a certain dancer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Sweat and Alcohol

It was girls’ night for you and your coworkers. They decided to go out to the hottest strip club in town: SHIELD. They were known for having the best music, the most delicious drinks, and the hottest dancers. 

You were a bit nervous when you stepped into the place. You had never gone into this club before because, well, it wasn’t your scene. But your coworkers practically dragged you here and needed you to let loose. The place reeked of sweat and alcohol and sex.

The pounding club music dimmed and the crowd began to scream in excitement, “Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you James!” The spotlight appeared and in it was a man dressed in a blue button up shirt, blue jeans with a belt, a cowboy hat, and some cowboy boots. Your coworkers began to scream and you covered your ears in annoyance. 

The “Paradise City” by Guns ‘N Roses began to play. James looked up and scanned the crowd. Your table was right next to the stage. He looked down and made eye contact with you. He winked and began his routine. He took his hat off and flung it into the crowd. The crowd of women not far from you caught it and all began to fight for it. You rolled your eyes.

James then pulled his shirt open, buttons flying all over the stage and into the air. Everyone began to scream louder. He pulled the shirt off his body and tossed it behind him. He was toned. Like his body was chiseled into the perfect shape. Your jaw clenched at the sight. 

He then began gyrating his hips to the music. Women and men throwing bills onto the stage and holding them out for him. Your coworker, Amy, held out a twenty to him. He crawled over to her and took the bill in his teeth. He winked at her causing you to scream, then he glanced your way. His smile growing wider.

You squeezed your thighs together as he continued his routine. He knelt onto the ground and unbuckled his belt slowly pulling it from the loops. He tossed the belt to the side and then fell to his hands. He began to thrust his hips to the floor. The motion was swift, graceful, yet oh so sinful. 

“Sweet Jesus, he’s so sexy!” Amy exclaimed. 

“He sure is,” you murmured back as you eyed the straining erection he donned.

He then went to your table, which had a poll. Your coworkers were going crazy. James humped the pole in quick motions. He then went to a squatting position, his ass right in your face. He looked over your shoulder looking amused. He then slapped his ass and grabbed some of the bills your friends offered. 

You hated the effect he left on you. You were hot and needy. He could probably tell too. That bastard. 

Eventually, his routine ended and the next dancer, Steven, was up. With one last glance your way, he disappeared behind the curtain. 

You excused yourself saying that you needed to use the bathroom. Your coworkers were too busy gushing over James to even know you’d left. 

You made your way towards the back. A crowd of women were already huddling and trying to get passed the two security guards.

You pushed your way to the front, but the guard stopped you, “Sorry, ma’am. You can’t go back there.”

You pulled your wallet from your clutch and pulled out a card. You handed the card to the security guard. He took it and read it, “Go right ahead.”

You smiled, “Thank you.” pocketing the card and making your way down the hall peering into each and every room looking for James. You felt smug when you heard the protests of the women behind you.

You finally found the door that said James and you knocked, “Come in.”

You stepped in and closed the door. James was on the small couch that he had. He was still shirtless and sweating. He looked at you and took a gulp of water from a cup. Some water dribbling down his chin and to his neck. You couldn’t help but lick your lips.

James set the glass down, “Enjoy the show?”

You shrugged, “Your moves are unoriginal and typical.”

He chuckled, “You go to strip clubs often, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been around.”

He gestured for you to come closer, “Come sit down.”

You walked over to him adding a little more sway to your hips. He eyed you. Your red velvet dress hugging you tight showing off your ass..ets, assets so well. Right when you were about to sit on the couch, he pulled you onto his lap. 

James’ lips twitched into a small smirk, “So, you act like you know some moves yourself. Care to show me?”

“With pleasure.”

You stood up and had your back face him. You swayed your hips back and forth. You balanced yourself on his knees as you gyrated your hips against his. You felt his hand caress your back and you slapped it away.

“No touching the dancers.”

James groaned, “You’re already killing me, baby.”

You slowly moved the thin straps of your dress down your arms. You let the dress fall to reveal that you were wearing no bra or underwear.

“Shit.” 

You straddle James again and let your hand run up his torso, “You wanna show me some more of your moves, James?” 

Your back was suddenly on the couch and James hovered over you, “You’re so goddamn sexy. Got so hard thinking about fucking you onstage.”

You worked with unbuttoning James’ pants, “Show me what you’re made of, baby.” 

James pulled his pants and underwear down then fell to his knees. He had your legs rest on his shoulders as he delved into your pussy.

You gasped and gripped some of James’ hair. He groaned at the painful yet pleasurable feeling. He licked a stripe up your outer lips then spread them apart getting a good taste of your juices.

“Oh fuck!”

As he licked and sucked, one hand worked on your clit rubbing slow antagonizing circles around it.

“Don’t tease,” you rasped out. 

“Got so wet watching me up there, huh, princess?”

“Yes. God, I wanted you right then and there.”

“Dirty girl.” He muttered before taking your swollen nub into his mouth.

You were panting hard, “Please, fuck me, James. I need you.”

He pulled away, mouth glistening with your arousal, “Since you asked so nicely.”

He got back onto the couch and pulled you on his lap. He lined you up with his swollen cock and pushed you down, “Oh God!” You cried out.

“Feel so good, baby.” James hissed at the feeling of your walls hugging him. You then began to bounce on his cock as he kissed your neck and chest, “Holy shit, your pussy feels so good.”

“Yeah. No better pussy than mine huh?”

“None. Only yours.”

“Harder. Faster. Please!” James held you still as he snapped his hips upwards in a quick and hard motion, “Fuck! Right there, James!”

He was panting in your ear, “Yeah, you like me fucking you like this, baby? You dirty girl. Did you get jealous seeing all those people want me?”

“Yes!”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you’re mine!”

He chuckled darkly, “Is that so?”

“Fuck! Yes! You’re mine!”

“If I’m yours, that means?”

“I’m yours! Fuck! James, I’m so close!”

James brought a hand to your clit and started rubbing fiercely, “Lemme feel ya, doll. Lemme feel you cum on my cock.”

You gripped his shoulders tight, your nails digging into his skin, “Fuck! I’m cumming!”

“Yeeeaah. That’s it. Let it all go. Good girl.” James continued to rock you on him until he felt his own orgasm approaching. “Shit, I’m cumming, baby.” You immediately pressed your lips to James’ as you bounced yourself on his cock. You could feel his seed pouring into you. With a couple more rocks, he stopped you and he pulled his lips from yours. He groaned with satisfaction and kissed your shoulder.

“Fuck. That was good.” He muttered.

You scoffed, “I don’t know. I think that was more than good. Great, even.”

James smiled, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You climbed off his lap and James grabbed some wipes from the vanity. He began to clean you up. When he was done, he kissed your stomach and you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Let’s get you home Mrs. Barnes.”

You smiled down at him, “Why should I, Mr. Barnes?”

“Because I wanna make love to you in our own home, Mrs. Barnes.”

You smiled wide, “Sounds like a plan, Mr. Barnes.”


End file.
